The Girl in The Bunny Hat
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: AU: In a post-apocalyptic world, a half demon, a human girl and a cat try their best to survive in what's left of the old world against the numerous irradiated abominations that hunt when the light grows dim.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Girl in The Bunny Hat  
>Category: Adventure Time: Anime Style!<br>Author: Ziggurat Rolsovitch  
>Language: English<br>Rating: T  
>AN: Here is my attempt at a story about Marshall Lee and Fiona, because my nephew is in love with the show and wanted me to do it. So I'm doing this for my nephew and also to annoy my friend. But the conditions are, that I have to do this story my way. Anime style. Serious style. There will still be humor, but there are just certain things I can't bring myself to work with. So here it is. Read on and let me know if you think I should continue onwards with this little tidbit.

* * *

><p>Prelude:<p>

A flock of crows scattered from a building as its support beams shifted further and pieces crumbled down from it, crashing into the rubble below. The entire city was now no more than a mere skeleton of its former self; the result of another fickle human power struggle, another war and yet another senseless waste of life. It made the young creature of the night sitting upon a small pile of rubble sigh to himself, but then again if he thought of one particular human, his father was truly one of a kind. The most wonderful human that had ever existed, he thought. But the moment the bombs fell that beautiful life was extinguished… and he was left all alone to fend for himself.

Except maybe for Hambo, the lone stuffed toy he had gotten some time ago from his father when he was much younger. His only source of comfort in this cold world.

His mother? She had abandoned him, so he found he could care less what had become of her, but he supposed in a way he should thank her for her blood that lived in his veins, which saved him from the rain of radiation that had killed most others. He was all alone in this world, but by now he was around sixteen. More than old enough to take care of himself, but he missed her; somehow missed a person that had completely left him on his own and it made him feel pathetic.

He spent a lot of his time wandering; always trying to wander during the day, since the bad creatures, those irradiated ghouls were out at night. He was strong, but against entire hordes there wasn't much of a chance for him. Glancing over at the location of the sun, he deemed it time to get a move on and find a place to hide out for the night. Jumping down from the rubble pile he started off on his own way, never staying in the same place for long, he was in search of a new temporary sanctuary.

As he trekked across this barren wasteland of crumbling city, it was like an unending, rough and mountainous terrain. It was nothing but loneliness and had been that way for years. There were times when he feared that he may lose his mind from it, times when he spent more and more time talking to Hambo, and expecting some answer of some sort; pleading, begging for an answer, only to receive eternal silence.

In the silence, the rumble of his days old empty stomach seemed as loud as a roll of thunder in a storm. If it weren't for the blood that flowed through his veins, he very well may have starved by now. He was going to have to venture out and find a grocery store that he hadn't already raided, or that others hadn't raided. It was becoming more and more difficult. It wouldn't be long before he would need to think up an alternative option.

With a glance at the sun he decided there was time enough to do a small search for a place where he could scavenge, even if it was just a little. So he changed course and navigated the mountains of rubble, moving forth until there was a sound he detected, it was a soft, sniffling. Against his better judgment he followed that sound; because it was a familiar mournful sound he remembered making himself when the bombs first went off.

Doing his best to keep quiet as he approached, he leaned on the edge of a building and peered around it, noticing the small girl in a bunny hat, standing there crying. He scowled as he felt the twinges at his heart that he absolutely did not want to feel, the feeling that a demon shouldn't be feeling, that feeling called sympathy. Abruptly he turned his back and was completely intent on ignoring the girl and walking away, it was everyone for them self and he didn't need to be babysitting some little brat.

and yet somehow here he found himself unable to raise his foot and take even one step away. The sound was so pathetic and sad, as if all the sadness of this war and loss of life was in that one little girl standing all alone amongst the rubble…

and so begrudgingly he lowered his shoulders in defeat and started over towards the girl, whom, had not at all noticed him due to her sad cries. Not until he approached and kneeled near her to awkwardly give a tap on the shoulder to her.

"Mommy? Daddy?" She questioned when turning around and the calico Persian in her arms suddenly let out an angry meow and a hiss at him. "You're not my parents…" but as she took in his odd and inhuman appearance of pointed ears and sharp fangs, curiosity replaced the fear temporarily. "What are you? Are you a fairy!?" She questioned while reaching up and grabbing an ear.

"Ow! Hey, watch it kid!" He scolded rubbing the afflicted area as he brushed small hands away.

"I'm not a kid! I'm thirteen, buster!" She retorted sharply and poked a finger into his chest, leaving him scowling. "And I have a name. It's not kid. It's Fiona. And this," she pet the kitten "is Cake."

"Tch… whatever." He continuously rubbed at his ear and then decided it wasn't best to stand around here for too long. "Who are you with?"

"My parents…"

"Where are they now?"

"I dunno…" Fiona than began uneasily, a faint pout showing along her small mouth that made him sigh deeply. That wasn't good.

"How long have they been gone…?"

"A few days…" Was her answer and he then officially knew that she had been abandon or her parents had been killed, but he couldn't break a child's heart and come out and say that. Internally his mind was screaming to just leave the kid for dead, but due to his own abandonment his heart was aching and forced him to make a decision he knew he'd regret sooner or later.

"How about you come with me and we'll stay in the area until they come back? It's not safe out here alone…" He suggested and the girl nodded, watching him kneel in front of her to offer his back. "Hop on."

The young girl climbed aboard with her kitten and he started walking, keeping her securely on his back, while watching left and right, making sure there was nothing dangerous lurking around.

"Hey, you never told me your name." Fiona stated then, grabbing fistfuls of hair and tugging, making him growl with irritation, while wondering just what he'd gotten himself into with taking in this little snotty kid.

"Marshall… Marshall Lee Abadeer." He replied, shaking his head in attempts to save at least some strands of hair. For a girl that was in terror mere moments ago, she was quite bold.

"Hey! You never answered if you were a fairy…"

"UGH…" Yes… Marshall Lee was absolutely positive… that he had really bitten off more than he could chew this time, stuck in this apocalyptic world… with a stuffed bear, a kitten and a girl in a bunny hat.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Girl in The Bunny Hat  
>Category: Adventure Time: Anime Style!<br>Author: Ziggurat Rolsovitch  
>Language: English<br>Rating: T  
>AN: Well... it took awhile, but here it is. The rating may need to go up due to violence. I'm not sure. Let me know what you guys think. I also realized I spelled Fi's name wrong. XD I fixed it though. Also, for reading music if you're interested, I'd recommend Remember Me by Anadel. It is what this chapter was written to.

* * *

><p>There was a crash of thunder, a bright and crooked streak of lightning, briefly intersecting within the constant downpour of rain. Marshall's sigh echoed throughout the small apartment room of the tall building as he watched the street below, blinking every now and then when the wind blew some rain into the hole in the side of the structure.<p>

It was as his worst deduction had declared originally. Her parents had not come back and they had been holed up in this little, dinky apartment's seventh floor for days. Still somehow he didn't want to just walk away, maybe something had happened and they were desperately trying to get back to their girl? Maybe he would wonder how a parent could abandon their child, but… his mother had abandoned him, so even if he wanted to pretend and think that couldn't happen, he knew it happened.

"They're not coming back… are they Marshall…?" Fionna asked him, pouting beneath the black sleeping bag. There was a long moment of silence, he didn't want to answer that, but he also didn't want to lie to her…

"Let's just wait awhile longer and time will tell." So he chose the lesser of two evils. Normally he wasn't this nice. Normally he didn't give a damn who got hurt from what he said, but this girl… he just couldn't bear to break her tiny bunny heart.

In the distance there were the howls of the radiated ghouls, but in their position -so long as they were quiet- they would not be noticed. It had been scary for him, so he couldn't imagine how scary it must be for a little girl to hear those devilish creatures out there... then again, she was no ordinary girl. She was quite bold.

"I know! You're an elf right?" Fionna grilled him, from her hideaway in his sleeping bag. His eye twitched with frustration as he reached over to the dim lantern and put the light out. The howls were getting too close to keep it on.

"No. I'm not a fairy. I'm not an elf… I'm a…" but then… his heart sunk. If he were to tell this young girl just exactly what he was… she would ditch him. Run screaming in fear. And somehow, although he had already seen on his own for years, he was afraid to be alone again. Telling her he was indeed an elf or a fairy would work for now, but not when she was older… so… what sounded more believable…? "well… you know how that radiation from the big scary bombs that made the ghouls? I guess… you could say… that's what happened to me."

"Ohhh…" She made a sound of understanding and his eyes lowered to some spot on the ground as he avoided looking at her.

"Just… go to sleep now." He told her and found a spot in the corner to lie down in with only his coat for bedding and a blanket. Surprisingly she only grumbled about the bed time a little bit. No doubt that meant she was tired even though she would deny it if asked. And then there was silence and the darkness started to sink in, which in turn urged his weary eyes to slowly close. Normally he was a night creature, but… in these times… it was too dangerous.

Seconds ticked into minutes; several very long and very silent minutes.

"Fionna… he's asleep… now's the time." A small voice whispered from within the sleeping bag and Fionna lifted the edge and glanced down into it. "We should get out of here. I don't like the smell of him, honey."

"Cake… shush…" Fionna complained to the talking, fluffy Persian snuggled at her side. Both had kept the cat's silence, for fear of what may happen if she was heard speaking. It was another effect of the thing that Marshall called 'radiation'. "if he hears you…"

"I can _hear_ the both of you…" The deep and husky voice of Marshall echoed into their dark space and the both of them froze. "Go to sleep already."

And so the both of them, startled obeyed and attempted to sleep, fearing the worst now that Marshall was aware that Cake was more than your average cat. But he proved that he didn't really care, that he wasn't freaked out by the fact, but still Cake didn't like Marshall very much and wasn't shy about being vocal regarding it.

Unfortunately even more time passed, before they had safely deemed, that Fionna had indeed been abandoned by her parents and that it was time to move on.

* * *

><p>Five Years Later…<p>

Distance shadows cast a show along the wavering waters below them. Though it looked clear and clean, it wasn't safe to attempt it even if they were thirsty. Dying from a bacterium was most definitely worse than dying of dehydration.

"Come on…" Marshall's rough and hoarse voice urged her on, scratchy from not having anything to drink in quite some time. "It's getting dark. We need to hurry."

Their relationship had most definitely changed as the years went on, now that she was older he was more teasing than he would have been and he pushed her a bit further than he used to, but that was only because he was aware that she was old enough to handle it now. Her dear bunny hat, she had grown out of and Marshall had been her hero, demanding she hand it over, where he then fashioned a type of bunny bow with it so that it at least kept her hair back. It wasn't much, but in some way he had saved her from having to abandon a worthless scrap of cloth that she couldn't use anymore.

Eventually they made their way into a building that seemed safe enough for the night and started to set up a camp and by now it was dark.

"Stay here…" He began slowly and she glanced at him in surprise.

"Where are you going?"

"Out to find us some water… if I don't we're going to die."

"But you'll get eaten out there!"

"It's worth the risk." He stated firmly, but a slow, casual and faintly sexy smile made its way along his lips as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Comeon, Bunny… at least admit that you love me before I go off on a dangerous mission to save our lives."

"Marshall Lee!" Fionna scolded him, trying to hide the blush of embarrassment that he always managed to cause.

"Anyways… just stay here… I'll be back before you know it." Marshall headed off before she even had a chance to get another word out.

"That boy is trouble. I don't know why you stay with him." Cake spoke up from her hiding place within Fionna's backpack.

"We have to stick together, Cake… and Marshall isn't so bad… when he's not teasing us." Fionna tried to say calmly, holding her warm cheeks in both hands.

"We'll… now that he's gone; I'm going to prove it to you that he's bad." Cake stated, crawling out of the pack and going over to Marshall's deemed corner.

"Cake… what are you doing?"

"Going through his bag… comeon… I wish I had thumbs at times like these." Cake grabbed the bag with her mouth and attempted opening it, but with no success.

"Cake stop that! Marshall will get really mad!" Fionna quickly got up and grabbed Cake, but Cake in refusing to let go, brought up the bag in her mouth as Fionna picked her up and consequentially all the contents spilled out in a wave and both of them froze and looked shocked… "Hurry and help me clean it up before he gets back!"

"Honey, I'm a cat, I don't have thumbs. You're on your own."

"You were eager to open it!" Fionna sighed and quickly did her best to clean up the mess and at the same time not panic, shoving back the stuffed animal she'd always seen Marshall with despite him trying to hide it, but suddenly her hands paused upon a book, what looked like a journal. "Marshall S.. R..?"

"That's 'Senior' honey… that must be Marshall's father." Cake cut in, staring at the book that was in the bag with curiosity. "It would give some insight into Marshall."

"I shouldn't snoop through his things…" Fionna stated, but despite that she pushed the journal aside and glanced at the book beneath that. In brilliant, golden letters it spelled out the title Holy Bible. It was battered and beaten with a broken spine. Cake in the meantime was shoving at the journal with her paws until it flipped open a page. "Cake!"

"I'm going to read it, so you may as well read it too." Cake stare down at the journal page she managed to get, tail swishing back and forth as she scanned the pages, leaving Fionna to glance at the pages as well.

'_Entry G6:1-22  
>I've committed a great sin. She, that woman was not what I believed her to be. She tricked me and now my son… my own flesh and blood must pay the price for what I've done. Her blood runs strong within his veins. So much so I think it has completely overrun mine. The other children went into my office during this Sunday's sermon and found him there… they mocked his appearance and called him names.<em>

I thought that I could shelter him. Save him, but it's become clear to me… Marshall is a demon… and now he knows it just as well as I do. I'll try and put Marshall to sleep and easy his fears with a little music. It's my hope that he'll forget all about those children and feel better soon. I'll end this entry here. The planes going over head are so loud that I can't hear myself think.

Fionna stared at that page, reading it over and over again. It was the last entry in the entire journal, there was nothing more than that, but before that… there was plenty, but there was no time to continue reading further. Marshall might be back at any time and so she quickly slammed the journal shut, feeling her heart pounding as she stuffed it into the bag.

"Oh, honey… we gotta get outta here. I told you something smelled fishy about Marshall all these years, but you never listened. Now we've got proof." Cake stated.

There was a long moment of silence and Fionna noticed the rolled up paper, a painting of a woman with what appeared to be a bright halo of light around her head, holding a small child in her arms. Then Fionna abruptly picked up the Bible and the book fell open to a well-used page.

_"The sons of God saw that the daughters of man were attractive. And they took as their wives any they chose." - Genesis 6:2_

She flipped through to another used part just as thunder rumbled and the sky opened up with a flash of lightning.

_"You are of your father the devil, and your will is to do your father's desires. He was a murderer from the beginning, and has nothing to do with the truth, because there is no truth in him. When he lies, he speaks out of his own character, for he is a liar and the father of lies." – John 8:44_

"Fi…" Cake began slowly.

Fionna was silent and didn't make a sound or make a move before she glanced over towards Marshall, soaking wet, staring at her in utter shock, disappointment and fear. He dropped the water gallons he'd gathered off to the side and took a step forward, but Fionna threw the Bible at him and hit him squarely in the chest with it.

"You can't hurt me Fi. Not with something you don't believe in." He replied, kneeling to pick the Bible up, lightly caressing the golden letters.

"You lied to me Marshall!" She inched backwards until her back hit the wall behind her and Cake leapt in between them, hissing at Marshall in defense of her master.

"Yes…" Marshall answered and Fionna still kept away from him, glaring at him with sharp, blue eyes. It was within her best interest at the moment to move her way to the only way out of this building.

"You're a demon…"

"Yeah…"

"So Cake was right all along…" Fionna continued to shift backwards until she was close enough to the exit and Marshall looked more concerned than anything. "Just… just stay away Marshall!"

With that she bolted out, taking Cake and a flashlight along with her and Marshall froze in shock, staring after her. That she would run away… in this weather… at night… with those things out there… was entirely insane. Gritting his teeth, he was left with no other choice but to run out into this after her, he didn't need the light to see, he could easily see in the dark.

He started walking forward in hurry, doing his best to search for her without calling out for her. His voice would no doubt draw those creatures in. He had to do his best to hunt her down through scent alone, even if the rain made it so much more difficult.

* * *

><p>The storm grew worse and worse outside of the small grocery store that Fionna had stepped into to escape the outer dangerous environment. It wasn't a sure fire safe haven, but in the dark it was all she could do. A flashlight could only go so far. Still… she paced back and forth in the isle and Cake watched her from the dry backpack on the ground.<p>

"Honey… you gotta sit down."

"I can't, Cake. Everything you said was right… Marshall was lying to me." Fionna sighed and folded her arms over her chest in disappointment at how things turned out. "I overreacted."

"I think you made the right choice." Cake told her, stepping out of the bag and leaping up onto one of the store shelves. "He was too dangerous."

"No, Cake. I made the wrong one. I know it. I was just so upset that after everything we've been through together that Marshall would keep something like that from me." Fionna sighed once more and dropped to sit down near her bag.

"Fionna, baby… everyone and I mean _everyone_ has things in their past that they don't like thinking about… including you." Cake reminded, referring to when Fionna's parents had abandon her to die when the food had started to run too low for three people. "You can't blame Marshall for that, but regardless of that fact… he's too dangerous to stay around."

She sighed and leaned on the shelf that Cake was crawling along, really, running off like that in this weather at night had probably been the stupidest thing she'd ever done. Suddenly the sound of the wind rushing in and the ding of a bell brought her out of her thoughts, the door had been opened! It must be Marshall looking for her. She quickly turned off her flashlight and ducked behind the shelves and Cake jumped down with her and slowly, both of them peaked around the corner towards the doors. Except both of them barely contained a gasp when they saw that it was not Marshall Lee at the door, but a group people. Cake's tail bristled, sensing danger and the both of them slowly inched backwards, trying to be as quiet as possible…

until Fionna bumped an old empty can and sent it rolling across the floor and the group all looked over towards her.

"Run!" Cake ordered and the both of them quickly scrambled up and around the shelves when one of the group members, a tall man quickly came after them. Cake quickly slid into a small space between a heavy shelf and the wall and Fionna followed. Suddenly the shelf shook as the large man slammed into it, trying to reach his arm back to grab for Fionna, but he wasn't successful. Cake scrambled forward and hissed, sending out sharp claws to scratch the man's hand, 'causing him to stumble backwards and let out a shout that was followed by a string of profanities.

The shelf suddenly shifted as two men used their strength to pull it back out from the wall to expose the two of them and with nowhere else to go Fionna grabbed the small survival knife from her bag… it was Marshall's. The shelf fell and right as it did she lashed out at the closest man, successfully cutting across his stomach and drawing blood, but before she could run a hand grabbed her by the hair and jerked her backwards.

"What do we have here?" The holder of her hair questioned, leaning forward and breathing in her scent with a sigh. "You smell good girly… good enough to eat…"

Tears sprung to her eyes with how hard he pulled her hair, but still Fionna tried to turn around with the blade and cut the man, but she was unsuccessful, as the man caught her hand with the knife and twisted her wrist, making her cry out and drop the blade to the ground with a clatter.

"Let go of her!" Cake snarled and leapt onto the man and he yelled, but brought up his free arm that didn't have Fionna by the hair and smacked Cake across the floor, sending the poor Persian skidding across the floor and into the wall.

"Cake!" Fionna couldn't take her eyes from the motionless form of her feline friend as the man shoved her down into a sitting position on the floor while he picked up the knife and licked the blood from it with a sigh.

"You're going to sit there and be a good girl…" He demanded. "don't you know you're in the presence of a King? You should always do your best to please a King."

"King of what?" Fionna didn't show any respect to this man, why should she? He was just a thug that bullied people with numbers.

"You'll find out soon." He smiled and revealed a gleaming set of fangs in the light of the lamp one of the men set on the shelf. Her eyes widened in shock; the only other she knew to have fangs was Marshall… it made her wonder if this man was like him. Then he grabbed her by both wrists tightly and pulled her towards him. "You're going to be mine."

Upon hearing that sentence she glared directly at the man and realized that no. He wasn't anything like Marshall. He was a real monster. Just as he slowly inched his fangs closer and closer she started to kick at him, but it seemed fruitless… until the flame flicked then when the breeze came in through the open door and the bell of the door dinged.

"Fionna…?" Marshall slowly stepped in and then stopped, staring at the lantern that was on the shelf, he knew that Fionna didn't have one, but he had tracked her scent here. The door clicked closed behind him.

From where she was Fionna watched in horror as one of the men slowly moved in on Marshall from a blind spot and in an act of desperation, even if it would get her killed, she shifted her mouth and bit into the man's hand that was over her mouth and he yelled in agony.

"Marshall run away!" Fionna warned and she watched when the man that had been sneaking up on Marshall swung a weapon down on him, but Luckily she'd given her warning soon enough and Marshall ducked and shoved the man into a shelf while the others descended on him.

The so called King, angered with Fionna slapped her hard across the face and it was enough to jar her so much that she ended up on the floor with him on top of her without even knowing how it happened or how she got on the floor. Her blurry, dazed vision came too just as his fangs were right in her face.

"Fionna!" Marshall leapt onto the man's back, getting an arm around the king's neck and hanging on for dear life and the man snarled in rage.

The king was a very large man though and quickly got up and tried shaking him off, but when that didn't work he quickly backed Marshall into the wall with a painful sounding thud. When it didn't work the first time he backed him into it over and over again. Marshall was taking too much of a beating, he needed help. Fionna glanced towards her right and noticed the knife, she started to crawl towards it, but one of the other men in the group that was on the ground, knocked over by Marshall, took notice and kicked the knife out of the way, just as he was about kick her in the face a blur landed on him.

"Don't you touch my girl!"

"Cake!" Fionna realized Cake had finally come to.

"Help Marshall, baby! I got this!" Cake snarled, biting and clawing the screaming man's face with all her might.

Fionna glanced towards Marshall, he must have lost his grip, because the king was now on top of him, punching him in the face violently to disable him. She quickly ran for the knife that had been kicked out of her reach, knowing it had gone this way. She slid her hands along the floor in the darkness, briefly glancing towards Marshall just as he spat in the king's face defiantly, which only caused him another violent outburst of punches. Suddenly her hands bumped something and it slid along the floor again! There! It had been right there! So close. She quickly inched forward and searched for it once more and just as her fingers touched the hilt of the blade and wrapped around it she heard Marshall's cry of pain and turned to find the man had bitten Marshall in the neck with those sharp fangs of his.

Her heart suddenly sunk and she stood with the blade, but before she even had a chance to do a thing the king suddenly jerked back and grabbed at his throat. It seemed something had happened, she wasn't sure what, but whatever it was… the king couldn't breathe and he slowly stumbled back and fell over with a great thud. Her eyes shot towards Marshall, but he hadn't moved from that spot and so she looked back over to the king and inched forwards, shoving at him with her foot. He wasn't moving. Even the king's men who had been recovering stopped what they were doing and stared in shock at what had become of their leader.

Fionna quickly turned towards Marshall and kneeled next to him, while Cake slowly inched towards her, keeping her eyes on the men that were now checking on their king.

"He's dead! That monster killed him!" One shouted and the men, upon realizing this quickly scrambled, running out of the building in a hurry to preserve their own lives. They didn't get far. Fionna heard the wails of the creators that wondered by the night and soon after the screams of the men.

She had to ignore that now though, very lightly she lifted Marshall's head into her lap and his shallow breathing hitched and blood bubbled up from his lips. "Marshall? I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… please… I'm sorry…" For a moment it looked like he was going to answer, but his breathing hitched once more and additional blood bubbled up before his breathing finally halted and his body went limp in her arms. It felt like her heart stopped at that very moment and Fionna was silent for a long moment. "M-Marshall? … Marshall… comeone… stop jok-Mar-Marshall…"

"Honey… those things are right outside… we have to go…" Cake said softly.

"Cake… I can't… I can't just leave him… he…" Fionna went silent, but she knew the truth and slowly and carefully laid his head down on the cold tile beneath them. "Marshall… died protecting me… even after I ran away from him…" She clenched her hands against her knees so hard that her knuckles turned white and upon the blurring vision she blinked frantically to try and clear it. Cake watched the wet drop land on her white hands, followed by another and then another while Fionna sniffled and tried her best to hold it in.

"I know baby." Cake said softly. "I was wrong about him… Marshall was a good person."

Fionna gently laid her head down on his chest and Cake curled up beside her, deciding not to rush her until she was ready to go…

Slowly the darkness began to overwhelm her and Fionna didn't even fight it anymore and just let the sleep take her. There was only darkness. And that was all there was. It was nothing, but silence and darkness… as if even her own mind were too tired… to upset… to think about anything... until the morning light slowly began to come through the cracks in the boarded up windows and drew her from her sleep. For a moment she hoped it was all a terrible dream. That she was just waking up from some horrible thing.

But it wasn't the case.

"Honey… are you ready to go?" Cake questioned and Fionna avoided glancing at Marshall, before nodding slowly. "Take your time, baby. It's daylight now. We're safe."

Fionna glanced down at Marshall briefly; she couldn't leave him alone like this even if he was gone. It just wasn't right. It wouldn't sit with her. She grabbed him by the shirt lightly about to pull him up when she felt a faint thump against her hand and suddenly she had left go and backed away. "Marshall?"

Cake glanced over in surprised concern. "Honey… Marshall is-"

"No… Cake… I thought… that… n-never mind." Fionna knew that she had to be losing it. There was no way she could have felt what she just did. His heart had stopped last night and he had died. Cake slowly made her way to Marshall, intent to confirm that there was nothing, but suddenly the rising sun lifted higher in the sky and a single ray of light hit Marshall. It happened in a blur. There was a shout of pain and a loud crash.

Marshall held the burning blisters on his neck and scrambled backwards into the closest wall where it was dark and glanced around the room in absolute confusion, before looking at Fionna and Cake, confused.

"What… what are you both looking at?"

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p> 


End file.
